Incommodo
by Awahili
Summary: Yes, Booth, I was there.  They were very thorough and I was very annoying.   A missing scene from ep 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab.  What happened between the explosion and the hospital?


"Yes, Booth, I was there. They were very thorough and I was very annoying."

Just a little vignette on a scene we missed from "Two Bodies in the Lab."

* * *

Temperance Brennan checked her partner's vitals three times before she was sure he wasn't dead. The fire on his chest had been put out and it took only a little effort to shove the refrigerator door off of his body.

"Booth?" she tried, hoping he would regain consciousness, but his eyes remained closed and his features slack. Fishing her phone from her pocket, she dialed 911 and calmly reported the bomb that had just been set off. She heard several voices outside and briefly wondered if her neighbors were at all curious. She listened bemusedly as the operator attempted to "calm" her, as if she were just in shock and not really in control. Brennan moved her free hand over Booth's neck again, ensuring that he did in fact have a pulse.

Once the dispatcher had sent a forensics unit, three squad cars, paramedics, and the fire department, Brennan hung up and turned her full attention to her still partner. She quickly moved to the couch and back, propping his feet up on a couple of pillows.

Looking back at her fridge, she realized that the only thing that had saved his life was the damn door. If he hadn't been reaching up for a glass the blast wouldn't have been contained by the only half-opened door. She forced her mind to think of something other than her partner receiving the full blast that was intended for her. Instead, she began cataloguing his possible injuries, if only to keep herself focused. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine how his body would have been positioned because he was reaching for the cabinet on his right.

_Probably several broken ribs, concussion, multiple burns, bruises and lacerations, possible clavicle break, shoulder dislocation likely._

She could hear sirens in the distance, and her eyes popped open. Booth was still unresponsive but she thought perhaps that was a blessing; he was bound to be in a lot of pain if he woke up soon.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. The police and paramedics arrived simultaneously, the fire department not far behind. As she recounted her memory of the event, she kept glancing over at the EMTs working on Booth. As they reached under him to lift him onto the stretcher, she broke quickly from the officer questioning her.

"No! His left clavicle is most likely fractured, if not broken. Lifting him like that could cause stress on his sternum and scapula. You should roll him onto his right side and slide the stretcher under him." They stared at her for a moment before the officer pulled her elbow lightly.

"Ma'am, they're professionals, let them do their job. Is there anything else you can tell us? Any ideas as to who might plant the bomb?" Brennan pursed her lips but fought back a smug Booth-like smirk as they followed her instructions. Turning a portion of her attention back to the cop she sighed.

"I work with the FBI to solve high profile cases. I imagine there are a lot of people who want me dead. Somebody took a shot at me the other day, but we still don't know who."

"I imagine the FBI's working that angle, then," the officer replied with a hint of humor in his voice. It was well known that Brennan and her team were, if not officially then at least peripherally, as good as FBI themselves. And if nothing else could be said for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, it took care of its own. As if on cue, several men in suits came storming through the door.

"Dr. Brennan, are you injured," the first one said. "I heard the call come in and knew that Booth was with you. When they reported the agent down I had to come." The man's face darted over to the man on the gurney. "How is he?"

"Damaged, but otherwise fine. His vitals were steady, so I don't think he's in any danger. Who are you?"

"Special Agent Jeffery Sanders," he answered, showing her is ID. "I'll escort you to a safe house while they work on Booth."

"No," she returned icily, "I need to make sure the forensics team gets everything."

"They're very good at their jobs, Dr. Brennan," he answered. "And, to be frank Ma'am, I don't want to be the one to tell Booth that we didn't protect you while he was out of it."

"I can handle myself," she shot back as the forensics team entered and began pulling out their equipment. Without missing a beat she moved into their midst and began barking orders.

"We'll need particulates gathered from inside the refrigerator and the door; it's over there. Agent Booth's clothes will need to be swept as well. Send anything you find to Dr. Jack Hodgins at the Jeffersonian. Take pictures of everything," she paused and spared a look at Booth as they wheeled his prone form out the door. She tried to continue her commands, but her breath hitched and caught in her throat. She felt Agent Sanders' presence behind her and she whirled to face him.

"Dr. Brennan, you need to leave them alone and let them do their job. And you need to let me do mine; pack some things." She silenced him completely with her best stare and he took a step back at the fierceness he saw in her eyes. With only a moment's hesitation, she turned back on the forensics team.

"You will cover every square inch of this kitchen," she barked, pleased to see them working quickly and efficiently. She walked quickly into her room and threw a spare change of clothes and her toiletries into a small backpack. As she came back out, she shouldered her bag and looked back at the team working diligently in the kitchen.

"The explosion occurred after he had pulled the door open," she told them, "Look for any sort of triggering mechanism." Agent Sanders gently guided her out the door as she spoke and shot a quick apologetic smile with the head of the team. Once she was well out of ear shot, the techs shared a quiet laugh as their finished their work.

"I'm not going to a safe house," she rounded on her escort as they walked to his SUV.

"Booth said you were stubborn," he countered. "He also said sometimes there was no use arguing. Where are we going?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"The hospital," she said quietly, after a moment of contemplation. "Take me to the hospital."

* * *

Well, what do you think? That line from the episode is one of my favorites and this little ditty wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
